Deleite
by Doncella Candy
Summary: Naraku escuchó los gritos desesperados de Kagome y fue como una hermosa melodía para sus podridos oídos.


Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre algún malo, o sobre su punto de vista. Y debo decir, que me encantó.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben que son de Rumiko), pero la historia sí :)

* * *

**Deleite.**

Se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su presa.

Lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, el momento había llegado.

Después de que Kagome le arrojara esa flecha que atravesó la Shikon, todos creyeron que él había muerto. La mayoría debe conocer la historia, en la que ella, luego de "derrotarlo" era absorbida por la perla durante algunos días, y luego, cuando Inuyasha la rescata, quedaron separados durante tres años en los cuáles cada uno moría en agonía por no poder estar con el ser amado, para Naraku, eso era lo más estúpido y retorcido que alguna vez haya escuchado.

Lo que ninguno supo, era que durante el tiempo que ellos desperdiciaban extrañándose, él lo aprovechaba volviéndose invencible, poco a poco.

Se refugió en un lugar muy lejano, apartado de todos y todo.

Y mientras su poder aumentaba más de lo que hubiera pensado, más que antes, Naraku recordaba todo lo que había vivido, revoloteándole algunas veces esa molesta sensación de culpa por haber asesinado a la mujer que amaba hasta el punto de volverse loco, literalmente. Ese enfermizo sentimiento hizo que él llegara a la conclusión, antes de que todas sus desdichas pasaran, de que si Kikyo no era de él, no lo sería de nadie.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando decidió volver, vio a un Inuyasha despreocupado y a su pequeño grupo viviendo tranquilo. Sin preocuparse de las desdichas de los demás.

Estuvo observándolos durante un largo período de tiempo, volviéndose cada vez un poco más perturbado por la venganza que se aproximaba, y él lo sabía, de alguna u otra manera, los haría pagar.

Nunca les quitó la vista de encima.

Unos de los tantos días en que se encaminaba hacia la aldea, pasó por el pozo que había dejado pasar a la reencarnación de su antiguo amor. Y notó una pequeña pero incesante energía que emanaba de allí, casi imperceptible.

Naraku pensaba hacerse pasar por Kagome y dirigirse hacia Inuyasha con el mismo cuento que con Kikyo, ya que estaba la coincidencia de que el hanyou tenía la perla que la chica le había dado, y la llevaba entre sus ropas todo el tiempo.

Pero con este acontecimiento, decidió cambiar todo. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano, Kagome lo notaría y regresaría.

Y no se demoró mucho, la verdad.

Cuando sintió su despreciable olor en su tiempo, quiso reír, pero ella lo escucharía.

Mientras tanto, el pobre de Inuyasha había hecho un viaje con su amigo — el monje — y estaba volviendo justo a tiempo para poder presenciar lo que se venía.

Kagome trepó por el viejo y podrido pozo hasta llegar a la superficie, se bajó, y emprendió la caminata hacia la aldea.

Obviamente, fueron muchos los sentimientos y las expresiones que pasaron por su cara, pero fue lo que menos observó, a él no le importaba.

Un solo golpe y todo acabaría, pero quería verla sufrir, y eso hizo.

Kagome cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, como si fuera una marioneta. Luego, escuchó los gritos desesperados de la joven y fue como una hermosa melodía para sus podridos oídos.

La había herido en su costado derecho, y ésta, intentando estúpidamente de que la sangre no siga fluyendo, apretaba con fuerza su mano en el lugar. Todo su ropaje estaba teñido en rojo, y lo único que Naraku hizo fue disfrutar de esa asquerosa, pero para él, agraciada imagen.

Pisó fuertemente su mano libre, tal y como lo hizo aquella vez.

— Y cómo siempre, haciendo lo que no le piden.

Ella levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos idénticos a los de la verdadera sacerdotisa en los suyos.

— Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué volviste, Kagome? — Fingió una mueca de asombro — ¿de verdad pensaste que alguien acá te podría extrañar?

Ella sólo lloró, gruesas lágrimas cayendo imparables y obstruyendo su visión.

— Créeme cuanto te digo que encontré a otra, no te iba esperar para siempre. Y te juro, todos la adoran, hasta Shippo. Es como una madre para él, y lo hace tan bien.

Intentó hablar claramente, pero lo único que hizo fue escupir sangre. Naraku le dio su tiempo, si es que quería decirle algo, el momento era ahora. Cuando al fin pudo calmar su garganta, habló.

— Yo nunca deje de amarte.

Sonrió.

— Pero yo sí. Su nombre es Sara y nos casamos hace dos años — hizo una dramática pausa mirando al cielo, cómo disfrutaba esto —La amo, Kagome.

Eso terminó por quebrar el frágil corazón de la chica.

Naraku desapareció dejándola sola, no creía que pudiera resistir mucho más, sus extremidades estaban pálidas. Era el momento apropiado para que él le abra paso al protagonista principal e ingenuo de esta historia.

Kagome no estaba viendo con claridad, su cuerpo estaba fallando, y sus lágrimas no estaban ayudándola mucho. Pero si pudo divisar a lo lejos a Inuyasha corriendo en su dirección, claro que no pudo ver su expresión, pero no dudó en que estaba sonriendo, luego de lo que había pasado, era comprensible. Seguramente se había quedado con algo más atragantado, y quería escupírselo en la cara.

Cuando llegó a ella, pudo apreciar el sensible tacto de él al levantarla como figura de cristal en sus brazos, luego, sintió lágrimas sobre su rostro que no eran suyas. Y pudo escuchar vagamente un susurro distante, cómo si la nombrara para que volviese en sí, Kagome quería gritarle, pero esto no quedaría así, se vengaría por esa amarga bienvenida.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban concentró toda su energía en un solo golpe, sólo uno, y esto terminaría. Abrió de golpe sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre, tocó a Inyasha con sus manos en un rápido y fino movimiento. Inuyasha fue incapaz de moverse, sólo podía respirar.

Sus fuerzas también se estaban debilitando, y sin poder sostenerla, Kagome rodó hasta el suelo, y ésta ya sin poder gritar, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y pensar que todo esto acabaría muy pronto.

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su familia, y ahora, cuando su vida terminara, ¿quién les daría la noticia?

Naraku observaba todo en la distancia, sobre los arboles, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vio a Kagome respirar pesadamente, le dio una última mirada al hanyou y luego cerró sus ojos, para siempre. Éste, por el contrario quedó recostado sobre la hierba, a su lado, sin hablar ni moverse. Estuvo así varios minutos, en los cuáles Naraku pensó que estaba recobrando su energía, por lo qué estaba preparado para saltar sobre él y matarlo si hacía falta.

Cuando su tiempo se agotaba, se dio la vuelta y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, ignorando el dolor.

La miró una vez más y movió sus labios en un vago "¿por qué?"

Aunque sabía que estaba solo, y nadie lo escucharía, aplaudió.

— Ésta es sin duda la mejor obra que haya visto.

Aunque resulte extraño, el gran Naraku no supo qué hacer y se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y decidió bajar de la rama y dirigirse a Inuyasha.

Rebuscó entre su ropa, hasta que la encontró, la perla completa.

Reírse fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero cuando la invisible gracia que sólo él pudo encontrar terminó, observó seriamente a la perla.

— ¿Y ahora que haré contigo?

La respuesta era obvia, usarla para convertirse en el demonio más grande que haya existido en Japón.

Pero nada tenía sentido. Antes podía hacerse más fuerte para pelear contra Inuyasha y Kagome (también con su grupito, pero ellos no eran una amenaza) y ahora ya no tenía razón de ser, no había a quién destruir. No tenía ningún deseo que pedirle.

Y no encontraba la gracia en asesinar personas que no conocía.

Así que volvió a ponerla en su lugar y se alejó caminado tranquilamente, sabiendo que ya no tenía un motivo para vivir, porque matar y destruir vidas era lo único que sabía hacer.

Por su mente sólo pasó un pensamiento.

"Y ahora ¿qué?"

Miró al cielo y suspiró.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta ya, cambié muchas de las ideas del manga/anime original, y a mi siempre me gustó escribir sobre dramas y muertes, leo mucho sobre amor, pero para escribir, casi que no me va.

Y sobre la muerte de los dos personajes principales, que se yo, creo que quedó aceptable. Sus sentimiento y la forma en que murieron son algo secas y desabridas, lo sé, pero era de esa forma en que Naraku lo veía.

Él no se arrepintió en ningún momento de lo que estaba haciendo (salvo, en ocasiones, por haber asesinado a Kikyo).

Así que espero que les haya gustado (casi que los estoy obligando, porque los ataques repentinos de musa no vienen seguido). Y si de verdad les gusto, o de verdad lo odiaron y se quieren desquitar, los estaré esperando para que me lo digan por review.

— ¡Näkemiin!


End file.
